


...And the Giving of Thanks

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Team as Family, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Giving of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts), [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts), [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts).



"Why d'we do this? I mean, after that thing with the shapeshifter, why piss off the natives by celebratin' pushin' em out?"

"Says the Asian Australian, 'cause you're an Aborigine."

"Awesome," Eve Baird remarked to Cassandra Cillian. "They're having a fight over a turkey dinner."

Cassie giggled. "They're just bickering, like any brothers might at a family meal." She blushed as she realized the boys had stopped their wrangling to look at her. "At least, I think that's how siblings behave... I wouldn't know..."

Jake took her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"You know now," he said, and she smiled at him.

"And I'm thankful for it."


End file.
